Sparkster vs Mario
by RocketKnighter
Summary: Mario kidnaps Sparkster's family. Now its up to Sparkster to rescue them and seek revenge! Will he succeed?
1. A New Beginning

_**SPARKSTER **_**VS MARIO**

* * *

It is a bright, sunny day in the Kingdom of Zephyrus. The flowers are blooming, the sun is giving off rays of gloriness. Our hero, Sparkster, is teaching his son to be a Rocket Knight, like himself.

"Alright, son. Now, show me your sword skills."

Sparkster's son, Jack, takes his sword and starts to attack a wooden dummy that Sparkster had set up for this occaision.

"Show me high attack!"

Jack slices at the neck of the dummy, cutting it's throat.

"Now low!"

Jack chops at the feet and cuts a foot off.

"Now, mid attack!"

Jacks takes the sword and plunges it through the chest of the dummy.

"Very nice."

"Dad? My sword's stuck."

"Nevermind it, Jack. You are almost ready."

Jack is about up to Sparkster's shoulder, and is thirteen years of age. His hair is black, and usually wears a white shirt and jeans. He has a scar on his left cheeck due to a miscalculation of the sword. Even though it isn't long, it still is very noticable.

"Jack? Lunch is ready!" Sparkster's wife, Anna, hollers for her son.

Anna is a bit shorter than Sparkster, by about an inch. She will wear a skirt, with a long-sleeved shirt, usually red.

"Coming, mom! Hey, dad?"

"What?"

"Were you saving this dummy just for this?"

"Yes. I knew that you would one day be a Rocket Knight."

"Will I have a rocketpack? Like you?"

"One day, when you're ready."

"Awesome! Oh, I gotta have lunch."

"You know how your mother is."

"Yeah, I'll see you after lunch."

Jack walks into the house. Sparkster looks up at the sky.

"I sense something, something...different.."

Sparkster goes into the house, and up into his daughter's room.

"Knock, knock. Anyone home?"

"Hey, dad."

"How's my girl doing?"

"I'm doing good."

"What's the matter, Sitrus? You look a little down."

Sitrus is Sparkster's daughter, sixteen years old. She wears a black jacket, and usually wears jeans. She is just as tall as Jack.

"Oh, nothing."

"Alright, well I'll let you do your thing, whatever it is." Sparkster leaves the room, and Sitrus takse out her phone

"Hello, I'm back."

Sparkster then walks into the kitchen, and meets his wife there.

"Hi, honey." Sparkster says before giving her a little kiss on the cheek.

"Hello. How was training with Jack?"

"Well, didn't really train_ with_ him. I just trained him."

"Okay. Well, I have to do the dishes, and you need to go get groceries."

"Alright, just give me the money."

"Yeah, right. Hhahah!"

"Bye, I'll be back in a half an hour."

"Okay, Bye!"

Sparkster walks out the front door, and looks to the west.

"That feeling, it's back. Why?"

He begins to walk again, and meets up with his friend along the way.

"Hey, Hal! How are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Ah, just teaching my son to be a Rocket Knight."

"Yeah, me too. It's too bad we couldn't send them to Rocket Knight school sice, well you know."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I best be on my way. Good to see you."

"You too, alright take care!"

The two separate, and Sparkster enters the store.

"Okay, we need milk and eggs...Ah! Here they are!"

Sparkster takes the items and walks up to the cashier.

"That'll be five-ninety-nine."

Sparkster takes the money out and pays for the groceries.

"Have a good day, sir."

Sparkster walks home, seeing something has happened.

"What happened to our house! Sitrus! Jack! Anna!"

Sparkster runs up to a fireman.

"What the hell happened to my house!"

"Someone, something came to your house and stolen your family. They then burned down your house. I'm sorry."

The fireman walks away to his truck, and drives off.

"W..What?"

Sparkster falls on his knees, and finds a note that says  
_

If-a you want them-a back-a, you'll-a have to-a take them-a from-a my hands-a! My name is-a Mario, and your family is being taken to-a mushroom kingdom!

Mario Mario

* * *

He then walks into his shed, where he finds his old gear hanging up.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you."

He puts on his gear and rocketpack and flies into action for the first time in sixteen years.

"I'm off to the mushroom kingdom, where I'll meet this 'Mario' and get revenge for what he's done."

* * *

What Sparkster's life has been like since he retired.

Review my story!


	2. Searching for the Kill

Sparkster rockets into a world he has never seen before. It had sights that no one could've imagined.

"What is this place?"

Sparkster wonders around for a while and comes to a complete stop when he sees the biggest turtle he has ever seen.

"What the? What are you?"

But the turtle just makes some kind a bloobing sound and runs off.

"Weird."

Sparkster keeps wondering until he comes to a small village. The people in the village all have....mushrooms for heads.

"Alright.. this is the most warped world I've ever been in."

sparkster walks up to a one of the villagers.

"Hey, do you know where I can find a person named Mario?"

The villager points to a castle up on a hill, and Sparkster knods his head.

Sparkster quickly flies up to the castle and breaks in through a window.

"Where's Mario!?" Sparkster yells

"So....you-a have come..."

"YOU!"

Sparkster points his finger at Mario.

"Where's my family?"

"Isn't it cute? Sparkster has-a come to-a rescue his loved-a ones....HAHA! You won't get-a them once my ride-a is here-a!"

"Ride?"

A large aircraft breaks through the roof, and Mario grabs hold of one of the ropes hanging down from it.

"We'll meet again-a, Sparkster!"

Mario flies off, and Sparkster rockets after the flying aircraft. Sparkster finally breaks a hole in it, and climbs in.

Sparkster runs towards the head of the plane.

"He'll be in the bridge."

Sparkster takes off and flies through a series of tubes and vents.

Mario turns around to see Sparkster dashing towards him. Mario then snaps and a large robot comes out of the floor.

Sparkster boosts and breaks right through the robot's chest.

"You're mine, Mario! Where's my family!?"

"Isn't this just cute? You coming to save your wife and children, and you don't know where they are!"

"No shit! That's why I'm asking the man that captured them!"

Mario just smiles in amusment.

"Where are they?"

"Sparkster!"

A voice calls from down the hall.

"Anna?"

You've found them, but it too late. We must get going..."

"What do you mean?"

The ship splits between Sparkster and Mario, Sparkster's part going down to the ground.

"Bye bye!"

Sparkster rockets up and follows the other half of the ship.

"Give them back!!"

Sparkster shoots beams out of his sword at the ship's engines.

"This will take them down."

The engines explode and the ship starts going down.

"No!"

Mario takes Anna and Sitrus in his arms, and puts a jetpack on his back.

"What about me?" Jack says.

"Sorry, kid. This is only a two passenger transport! HAHAHA!"

Mario flies off with the innocent opossums in his arms.

"Dad! Dad!"

"Jack!"

Sparkster takes Jack by the hand.

"Grab on!"

Sparkster puts Jack on his back, and throws a tracker on Mario's shoulder right before Mario takes off.

"What about Mom and Sitrus?"

"We'll find them."

Sparkster flies back to the shed where his armor was.

"Jack? You remember what you asked me earlier? About the rocketpack?"

"Yeah."

"Well, It's time, Jack. You are now officially a Rocket Knight!"

"Dad? Do you think so?"

"Sure. You and I will bring Mario to the ground and rescue your mom and sister."

"Thanks, Dad."

Sparkster takes out his old armor, form back when he was Jack's age.

"It's time..."

Jack puts on the armor, and takes the sword out of the holder.

"Let's go kill some italian scum!"

Sparkster takes out a screen.

"This is where Mario is, and that's also where we'll find mom and Sitrus."

"Cool...But where is that?"

"Mushroom Kingdom, it was founded in 1983, and came to be one of the most popular places in the gaming world."

"Alright, let's go!"

Sparkster and Jack rocket off toward Mushroom Kingdom.


	3. The Battle Awaits

Sparkster and Jack find Mario's hideout.

"Dad, is this the place?"

"Looks like it. Be quiet, they probably have this place surrounded."

"It is indeed..."

A voice calls from a tree.

"Who are you!? Show yourself!"

A tall man wearing green jumps from the tree.

"I am-a Luigi! Mario told-a me you would-a come-a."

"What's your relationship with Mario?"

"I...am-a his-a brother."

"Brother?"

"Yes, quite. But, your time-a is up! Die!"

Luigi takes out a mushroom and eats it, causing him to grow very huge for some reason.

"Oh My god! How could he grow so large, dad?"

"I don't know, probably some sort of wizardry."

"It's time for-a you to take a nice-a long trip-a to HELL!"

Luigi raises his foot, trying to stomp on the little rodents. But Sparkster and Jack move very quickly with their rocketpacks. They flies up to the head of the giant Italian man, and start to attack it.

"No! What are you doing-a!?"

Sparkster luges his sword into Luigi's eye.

"Owww!"

Luigi falls to the ground, and he changes to normal size.

"No! My power!"

It looks like you'll be taking a nice...long...trip!"

"No!"

Sparkster stabs Luigi in the chest, and stains his sword with blood.

"Jesus, dad. Didn't know you could kill a man."

"Oh, yes."

Sparkster and Jack go on to encounter a small dinosaur.

"I thought they were extinct, dad."

"They are... but I'm not sure about this thing."

"Yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshi!"

The dinosaur spits its tongue out at them, snatching Jack.

"Jack!"

Sparkster takes out his sword, but the dinosaur gobbles it.

"Hmm.... Yes! I've got it!"

"Hey! Why don't you take a bite out of me, you over-grown lizard?"

The dinosaur spits its tongue out and tries to grab Sparkster. But Sparkster turns on his rocketpack as soon as the tongue was about two feet away from him. The dinosaur burns his tongue, and it causes him to be vulnerable. Sparkster kicks the dinosaur in the gut, and he vomits out the sword.

"This should do it."

While the dinosaur was holding it's tongue, Sparkster slices open its belly, and finds Jack unharmed.

"That's just discusting!"

"Come on, let's go find your mother and sister!"

"Alright!"

Sparkster and Jack keep walking, and stand before the doors of the hideout.

"Mario's right inside."

Sparkster kicks down the door.

"Where is she!?"

"Ah, Sparkster. It's so nice to see you."

Mario is standing on the top of the sairway.

"Where are they, Mario?"

"I'm sorry, but that information is classified."

"Bullshit! Where's my mom and sister!"

"You're that child I left behind! How could you have survived!?"

"I fight for the people I love, Mario. I also will protect them with my own life."

"Indeed you will. Tell me, 'Rocket Knight,' do you think you have what it takes to defeat me?"

"I'll do whatever I can to bring my family home, safely!"

"Yes, but it's not fair with two-on-one. Toad!"

"Yes, sir?"

"I need you to help me dispose of this waste!

"With pleasure!"

"So, now you're gonna have a midget for a partner?"

"Midget? Toad has highly advanced in the art of swordplay. he is the next 'Yoda' of which to speak."

"I gonna kill you good, animal scum!!"

"Bring it on!"

* * *

Sparkster and Jack vs Mario and Toad

view this battle next time!

REVIEW!


	4. Sparkster VS Mario

**JACK VS TOAD**

Jack goes after Toad, and Sparkster attacks Mario.

"Have a taste of this!!"

Jack and Toad clash blades causing sparks to fly. Jack chops at Toad and Toad tries to block the attacks.

"Dammit, kid stop! Let me kill you!!"

Toad overpowers Jack, and slashes at him. Toad then cuts Jack, making a large gash in his arm.

"Ahh!"

"Take that!"

Jack switches the hand that the sword is in, and he starts to attack even harder.

"This kid is magnificent at fighting!"

"Thanks, my dad taught me!"

Toad pushes down Jack, and takes the blade to his neck.

"I guess you aren't so good after all!!"

Toad raises his blade to kill Jack, but Jack stabs toad in the gut.

"Ahh! You..got me!"

Jack then gets up and slits Toad's throat.

"*sigh* I did it.

* * *

**SPARKSTER VS MARIO**

Sparkster clashes blades with Mario.

"Tell me where they are!"

"Never!"

Mario overpowers Sparkster and lunges towards him, but Sparkster is able to think fast enough to move out of the way.

"Why won't you tell me? You and I both know I'll win! Why not just tell me!?"

"Because...I want to see you suffer! I want to kill you, and make you want to see them one last time!"

Sparkster gets very angered, and he shoves Mario aside. Sparkster takes Mario by the neck and holds the tip of his blade at the beginning of Mario's stomach.

"If you don't tell me, then I'll lunge my blade into your big fat belly! Tell me!"

"You figure it out! If you kill me, then you won't know where they are! Go ahead, kill me!"

Sparkster thinks it over for a few seconds.

"That's right. you can't kill me."

"Ahh! You..got me!"

Sparkster hears Toad yell.

"Jack! go find your mother and sister!"

"You got it!"

Jack runs off into a room up the stairs, and Mario elbows Sparkster in his gut.

"You can't kill me!"

Mario shoves down Sparkster on the ground.

"You can't kill me because you're ignorant. You know nothing of what I'm trying to do!"

"What?"

"You have no idea why I kidnapped your family! I kidnapped them because of your wealth! I kidnap foir ransom! But you, I kidnapped for fun! I planned to kill them and watch you suffer!"

"NO!"

"Sparkster! Sparkster!"

"Anna?"

Jack runs down the stairs with Anna and Sitrus following him.

"Why isn't this just precious? You've found your family!"

"Yeah, and now I can do this!"

Sparkster stabs Mario in his stomach, and blood gushes everywhere.

"No! I...am......"

Mario takes out a device.

"You may have taken my life, but I will have yours.....in return..."

Mario presses a button, causing the device to beep.

"It's a bomb!"

"Goodbye.....Sparks....ter.....*sigh*"

Mario dies with the device in his hand.

"It's set for 20 seconds! Come on!"

Sparkster turns on his rocketpack and takes Anna by the hand, and Jack does the same with Sitrus.

"Let's go!"

"3...2...1..0"

The Rocket Knights fly away just a second early before the bomb explodes, and The family returns to their burned down home in Zephyrus.

"Well, our house is burned down."

"Where are we going to stay, Sparkster?"

"No worries. We have insurance, and tey'll pay for damages done. So let's go and rebuild our house!"

* * *

_**THE END**_

**_Written By........................RocketKnighter_**

**_Story By...........................RocketKnighter_**

**_Casting by........................RocketKnighter_**

_**Story Copyright of RocketKnighter**_

_**Sparkster Copyright of Konami  
Mario Copyright of Nintendo**_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING!**_


	5. A Few Words

**A Few Words from RocketKnighter**

Alright, so you might be wondering why Mario in some scenes has an Italian accent in the writing. Well, I am willing to answer that with this extra part to the story. Enjoy.

* * *

**Mario's Base**

"So-a, Toad. How is my translater-a going?"

"It's almost done Mr Mario! I just need a few more adjustments...and..there!"

"Thank-a you-a."

Mario tries on the translater.

"Well, how do I sound?"

"Magnificent!"

* * *

See that? Mario got a translater. But you're probably wondering why Luigi had an accent. Well, here you go.

* * *

"Alright, Luigi. Since Toad hasn't made you a translater yet, you'll have to stand guard outside without one, sorry."

"Dammit-a! Why-a didn't you-a get me-a one-a too-a!"

"Toad din't make another one yet! I promise, when you come back, I'll get you one, okay?"

"Alright-a."

* * *

Well, there you have it. Hope this answered your questions. I'm RocketKnighter, have a good night everybody. There is a Sparkster VS Mario part 2 and 3, but they are in the crossover section sice it tells Mario's parts as well instead of just Sparkster's. Also, follow us on Facebook!

Also, check out my other stories as well.

The Sparkster trademark is copyright of Konmai  
The Mario trademark is copyright of Nintendo

Thank You!


End file.
